A golf ball is generally served into market in the form of a golf ball coated with a paint for enhancing quality and appearance. The paint layer, however, is required to strongly adhere to the surface of the golf ball, because the coated golf ball receives very strong impact force and friction force. In order to chemichally or physically enhance the adhesive force between the golf ball and the paint layer, several methods for treating a golf ball, such as shot blasting, flaming, alcohol washing, corona discharge and plasma treatment are practiced. However, these treatments do not provide a sufficient adhesion force between the golf ball and the paint layer. Therefore, the golf ball is generally treated by the above methods and then coated with another coating layer for imparting adhesive force.